Changes
by DarkFaerieyMagick
Summary: Draco Malfoy has known Ephyra Kindle for five years. How can his feelings toward this Gryffindor girl have changed so quickly? Things take a turn for the unexpected when a certain friend becomes more. PLEASE RR! Rated R for language in later chapters.
1. For The First Time Ever

Chapter One  
For The First Time Ever  
  
Draco Malfoy had never given Ephyra Kindle a second glance the first time he saw the soon-to-be Gryffindor on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. She was, quite plainly, a chatty Kathy who only liked to hear her own voice, in his opinion. Her bushy dirty-blonde hair, cropped short was never tame and pretty much looked like a bush. The one thing he did notice though were her eyes...such a sparkling pair of sea blue-green ocean depths he had never seen before. But he never got distracted by those, and if ever it was only for a fleeting moment.  
  
But this was their 6th year, and everything would be different, he had vowed that to himself. Soon he would be given the Dark Mark by his father's master, Voldemort. It gave him such pride to hear the name, even think it. Soon he would not only be his father's master, but Voldemort would be his master also. With these thoughts he walked into the Great Hall, silently admiring the ceiling as he always did. For some reason the night sky in all it's glory, even if it was only a bewitchment, gave him chills.  
  
He spotted his two best friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, soon to pronounce their pledge of everlasting faith to the Dark Lord also, waiting anxiously at Slytherin table for the feast to commence. Typical, thought Draco as he smirked to watch them flinch and stand up quickly to greet the 'Leader of the Pack' as you would probably say.  
  
"Sit down you two, and try not to make fools of your selves. I know it's so unbelievably hard for you to do, but do at least try." He laughed a bit at his own joke, but stopped suddenly. Malfoy's don't smile or laugh, he reminded him self firmly but silently. They smirk, and that's about the extent of things. At least in father's opinion. He's none for jokes. Strictly business, and not a man to cross. He shuddered and remembered the time in his 5th year at Christmas holidays.  
  
"Father, I didn't mean to!" A teenage boy yelled across the dinner table as his father came at him with ruthless, unforgiving gray eyes. "Forgive me Father, please forgive me! I was all my fault just don't hurt Mother any more!" His mother crouched in the corner, silent, shuddering sobs racking through her body. His father raised the cane and hard, sickening blows reached the poor boy. Finally the pain ended and his father trudged out of the room. Draco pulled himself toward his mother who held him close, their blood and tears mixing together, staining the expensive rug. They both knew that more anguish was to come for that.  
  
Draco shook off the memory. He hated his father. He would do anything to defy him, except refuse the Dark Mark. He wanted that too badly. Distracting himself, Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if stupid Potter and his silly friends were here yet. Yep, there they were, Potter sitting next to his best gangly, red-headed friend, Ron Weasel. Oh, excuse me, I mean Weasley. On Harry's other side was Weasel's little sister, Ginny. Pathetic little cry-baby. And next to Ron was, of course, the Mudblood, Hermione suck -up Granger. It was so obvious they liked each other, it almost made him sick to know that neither of them had told the other. Grow up, we're all big kids now and we can like the opposite sex. You're not gonna get COOTIES or anything, good Lord. But next to Hermione was someone Draco didn't fully recognize. Then those dazzling eyes hit him like a ton of bricks. Ephyra Kindle. He couldn't believe it. Her hair was finally grown out and about half way down her neck. It wasn't exactly curly, but there was a hint that her twisted hair still remained. She had it cut to shape her face and it was actually kind of straight. She laughed at something Ron had said, and her whole face lit up. Draco could hear Ephyra's laugh, a heart-felt laugh that resounded deep in the back of her throat. Her eyes lit up as if the sun had risen on the incoming tide and blinded all who saw. And that smile. A smile had never been so brilliant and genuine, it almost made Draco want to smile. Almost.  
  
Then Dumbledore stood and gave them the usual run down of rules. No charms in the hallways, don't go into the Forbidden Forest, yadda yadda yadda, I'm an old git who needs to retire, and so on and so forth. Finally the feast started. Not being much of a talker, Draco ate his meal in peace very slowly, enjoying that he wasn't at home. He looked around savoring everything in the Great Hall and just taking it all in, when his attention was suddenly drawn to the Gryffindor table, as if by force.  
  
Ephyra's aquatic eyes were staring deep into Draco's as if searching for something. An unseen reason or a hidden meaning of something. He didn't know what she was avidly looking for, but apparently she knew and had found her signification and smiled at him. His cloudy, silver eyes widened with this unexpected show of friendship. He almost smiled back. Almost.  
  
Suddenly a shrill voice clanged into his ears. "Hi Draco! Fancy seeing you here! HAHAHAHA, just kidding! I knew you were going to be here because we still have two more years together! I was making a joke, you see?" Her laugh sent shivers up his spine and left a ringing in his ears. Only one person in the entire school ever called him by his first name.  
  
"Yes, Pansy, I do see. And unfortunately I was enjoying a fine meal until your piercing voice penetrated the lovely silence that I was accepting gratefully. Do you like to ruin everyone's life or just mine?" He turned around and faced Pansy Parkinson, a moderately attractive, yet highly annoying girl in Slytherin, same year as Draco and his friends.  
  
"Oh Draco, you're so silly! Hey, I'm already done with dinner...will you walk me to the common room? I'm afraid Peeves might attack me or something. Plus, I think I've forgotten the way, and I'm pretty sure I don't remember the password." She laughed again and Malfoy cringed.  
  
"Fine." he said, and walked away with Pansy who automatically linked arms with Draco. I really wish she'd stop doing that. Draco took a glance over his shoulder to see if he could glimpse those oceanic eyes once more, but the 'Gryffindor Groupie' had gone.  
  
"Who were you looking at when I came over anyways? You looked like you were in a trance or something. It was so WIERD! Omigod, I remember when my grandfather once got put into this trance-y thing..." Draco instantaneously tuned Pansy out of his mind. Why must she always ramble like this. I swear to God, I think she may be the Wizarding World's version of the muggle's 'Energizer Bunny' or something like that. He walked along to the common room, cringing every time that high-pitched giggle echoed off the castle walls. 


	2. She Found It

Chapter 2  
She Found It  
  
Ephyra Kindle never really liked Draco Malfoy's personality. In fact, the only reason she tolerated his snobby behavior and malicious qualities was because he was a fox. Still is, in fact. His cold gray eyes had never really appealed to her, but there was something in them, she just knew it. In Malfoy's first and second year, he had worn his hair slicked straight back, making him look like he had something unpleasant up his bum all the time. But since their third year, Malfoy had parted his hair, making him look even foxier than before (Ephyra hadn't thought that was possible).  
  
Ephyra hadn't seen Draco all summer since her mum was a Muggle and they lived in Colorado. She kept dreaming about him constantly over the summer though, and she was sure the next time she saw Draco, Ephyra would be madly in love with him.  
  
(A/N: Pretend like there are four people in Harry's little 'Groupie' instead of just three, and Ephyra's the fourth....duhh. She was there in all five previous years and did everything Harry and his friends did. So basically she knows everything.)  
  
Only her best friends (Parvati, Padma, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender) knew her deep, dark secret. She had a feeling that Ron knew also, but Ephyra didn't really think that he cared all that much. Harry, on the other hand, was a different story entirely. If he ever found out Ephyra loved, no, let me rephrase that, if Harry knew that Ephyra didn't hate his guts like everyone else, he'd definitely go berserk.  
  
Of course, Harry hadn't found out yet, so why should he this year? Ephyra could just daydream with her girlfriends about all the different guys they like. Not just the ones in Hogwarts, but famous ones too! People like Johnny Depp, Leonardo DiCaprio, Billy Boyd, Dominic Monaghan, and Emile Hirsch were right up their alley.  
  
The first day of their sixth year, Ephyra, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked into the Great Hall together and found seats at the Gryffindor table. Soon Ginny turned up with Luna.  
  
"Hiya everypeople!" Ginny smiled and waved at the four friends sitting together. Luna walked behind her, not as talkative, but her face just as happy to be back at Hogwarts as everyone else. "How was you summer?" But no one got to say how there summer was because Dumbledore had just stood up to speak. Ron looked over at Ephyra and mockingly replied, "Really? That's great, sounds like it was fun!" He winked at her. Ephyra laughed. Ron was such a silly goose.  
  
Dumbledore went through the rules very carefully, like he always had. Since he said the same thing every year, no one but the new first years and the seconds paid full attention. At last Dumbledore clapped his hands and said, "On with the feast!"  
  
The food looked delicious. Everyone was talking and laughing, sharing their summer adventures with one another, and just being glad to be back at school. After talking with all of her friends and catching up with them, Ephyra just sat and ate in silence, looking around at the bewitched ceiling and admiring all the decorations put up for the start of term banquet.  
  
Then her eyes went to something unusual. A young man at the Slytherin table with silver hair and steely eyes, not talking to anyone and just looking around like her. Draco. Ephyra almost jumped out of her seat when she saw him agian. Ever since their 5th year after the Christmas holidays Draco had been acting so secluded and isolated form everyone, even Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends.  
  
Oh-my-God. He was marvelous. A sight to behold. Eye candy. If this were an alternate universe and no one would care whatever people did, I would worship the ground you stand upon, Ephyra thought. She looked at his eyes...something was there.... Malice? Regret? Anger? Depression? She couldn't tell.  
  
Look at me, just look at me and I'll be on Cloud 9 for weeks. Just look at me so I can tell what your feeling! All of a sudden, Draco's head snapped down from looking at the ceiling to look at Ephyra. She caught her breath as those misty, gray eyes bored into her blue ones. All of a sudden she smiled as she recognized what he was hiding behind those colorless yet shining eyes.  
  
It looked as if Draco was about to smile back at her, which she would have fainted on the spot if he had, when Pansy freakin' Parkinson showed up and started batting her eyelashes at Draco. Bitch. Draco should be mine, and he would be if you would stop showing up at the LEAST OPPORTUNE MOMENT! Ephyra silently fumed as she walked off, arm-in-arm with Draco, talking and laughing.  
  
She jumped when Hermione said her name. "What's up with you girlie? You're totally zoned out!"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get up to the common room." Hermione gave her the 'Yeah right, like hell you will, you're just trying to change the subject.' look. "No, really I will! It's about you-know-who"  
  
"Why would you not want to talk about Voldemort out in the open. You know Dumbledore's trying to persuade people to call him by his real name!"  
  
"NO YOU CRAZY FOOL! The other you-know-who!" She nodded toward the Slytherin table where Draco had just left.  
  
"OH!" Hermione had finally come to a realization. "You better!"  
  
"You know I will, you silly goose. Listen, I'm getting tired so I'm just gonna go back to the common room and sleep." Hermione started to get up to go with her. "No no no! Sit back down and finish eating. I think I can get to the common room without getting mauled by myself, thanks." Ephyra winked at Hermione and left the Great Hall.  
  
Love. she thought. The only thing Draco Malfoy needs is to be able to love someone and have them love him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron, just go for it! Ephyra's walking back to the common room all by herself. I know she likes you, you can totally tell. GO FOR IT!"  
  
"No Hermione I really don't think that's the best idea. Not yet anyway. I really, really doubt Ephyra likes me. She only really talks to me when you're around."  
  
"Oh please Ron, that's not true and all three of us know that. Isn't that right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right Hermione."  
  
"You see?"  
  
"Ok, fine, she does talk to me. But Hermione, we both know where her heart truly lies."  
  
"Oh Ron, please just don't -don't even think about him. It's just a harmless crush! I bet she'd pick you over that snake any day!" I know that's not true, but I don't want to crush Ron's feelings! What he doesn't know can't hurt him.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely. Just tell her how you feel. You and I both know how big she is on letting people know exactly how you feel. And because we both know that, I'm sure she'll embrace your feelings with open arms. Right Harry?"  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you're a hopeless cause Harry James Potter. Ron, just tell her tomorrow, and I promise you everything will turn out wonderfully."  
  
"Ok, tomorrow." Tomorrow I tell my best friend that I'm in love with her. That'll go good. Bloody peachy.... 


	3. The Goddess of LOVE?

Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the actors that play them, but I do have minions. They're cute minions, except for when I tell them to eat you. So, R and R, and I won't have to make you my minions' LUNCH! Oh, and the line about 'Her name is Aphrodite, Venus, take your pick.' was stolen from 'A Knight's Tale,' so I'm going to give them proper credit. And if you're ever bored and need a good movie to watch, THAT'S A GOOD ONE!!  
  
Chapter 3  
The Goddess of LOVE?!  
  
'She figured something out about me...I just know she did. No one has ever smiled at me that way before. Come to think of it, I can't really recall someone out of my immediate family that's EVER smiled at me on their own will. I've never told anyone anything about my life, so why does Ephyra, OF ALL PEOPLE, have to figure something out?'  
  
Draco sat in bed thinking about the last 3 hours. Ephyra had smiled at him, Pansy had told him that she loves him and would do anything to be with him (as if no one couldn't already have figured that one out), and then they snogged madly for an hour and a half. 'She's not half bad a kisser, either....' And Draco was pretty damn sure that Ephyra had figured out something about him. But what, he had no freakin' clue.  
  
'I need to figure out how to ask her about tonight. Yeah, right, so what do I say to her? Oh, I know! I'll just walk up and casually ask, "Hey Effy, you know at the banquet when we were both staring absent-mindedly around the Great Hall and then our eyes somehow got pulled to each other by an unseen force? Yeah, well I have the strange feeling that you found out something about me that I'm not sure I want you to know. Soooo...let's just step inside this janitors closet and you can tell me what it is you found out about yours truly. And while you're at it, we can make out profusely.'  
  
...  
  
'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!'  
  
Draco shot up in bed, sweating. 'Ok, I really need to get Ephyra out of my mind. Soo, what to do, what to do? Read? Nah, the only book I like, I've read about a hundred times. Study? Pfff, yeah right. Do homework? Already done. Take a walk? Hey, yeah, that works! It'll get my mind off of that Mudblood.'  
  
'WHOA! I did NOT just call her a Mudblood. Oh my God, I did. She's not a Mudblood! Ok, maybe she is, but she's better than that! She's Venus, Aphrodite, take your pick.'  
  
...  
  
'Ok, WAIT, so now I'm thinking of her as the Goddess of LOVE?! Ok, I really do need to get out.'  
  
Draco got out of bed and slipped on a shirt and some pants (since he only slept in his boxers) and silently walked out the door. The halls were silent and serene, just perfect for thought. But Draco didn't want thought. He needed something to get his mind away from it's own thinking...yeah.... Ok, don't dwell on confusing things, you might get hurt from and over load of the brain-cell kind.  
  
Draco didn't see or hear anybody. He walked past the dungeons, up around by the Room of Requirement (which he had found very useful since Potter and his little 'buddies' had a secret DADA club, which was crap). No, one of his little 'buddies' is Ephyra. I can't bash on her. So what, now I can't bash on Potter? Being in love sucks.  
  
...  
  
In love.... Since when was I in LOVE with her? Bloody hell, I need to sit down....  
  
Draco slid down the wall by Snape's room and rested his head in his hands. Love, this was too much for him to handle. If his subconscious told him he was in love, then he was. Draco had learned to trust his instincts.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the corridor beside the one Draco was in. He looked up and decided not to linger. Not wanting to talk to anyone, he hid in the nook by Snape's door. A girl walked past slowly, taking a midnight stroll, just as Draco was. Her blond hair went by slowly, and Draco could see a Gryffindor Lion on her robes.  
  
Oh shit, just what I need....  
  
Draco shot out against his willpower and grabbed her hand. She spun around to look at Draco, her blue eyes bright and cheerful even though the dungeon was dark and dreary.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Hello Ephyra. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Uhh, I was just..." But Ephyra couldn't finish, hence Draco's lips against hers. ________________________________________________________  
  
Now to my reviews...a measly 2 reviews.... C'MON PEOPLE, STEP UP TO THE PLATE WITH IT!! Not that I'm not appriciative of my 2 reviewers...even though one of them is one of my best friends and I told him to read it...and review it...he was my first reviewer. God, I'm a loser....  
  
K. Sparrow-Glad you thought it was 'kool'! :D  
  
well_hi-THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ME BRANNON! (This is my friend, BTW.) I tried to add more humor in this one. And Kristina made me write Chapter Four today in her notebook, so once I get some more reviews, I'll post it, and that has some humor in it too. Not as much as this one, but still.... Or, ya know, I could just post it for the heck of it! LoL 


	4. He Smiled

Disclaimer: Puh-lease...I wish.  
  
REVIEWERS!! wellHI -- Brannon, I know that Andie is not the most willing snogger in the whole world, but you must understand-she's Catholic! Nothing AGAINST THEM OR ANYTHING! but really, her family is all weirod about that stuff. She will be tho-just be PATIENT B!!!  
  
legolas's-elven-angel -- OMG, you are so sweet! Thank you! I'm really glad you like my story, I have chapter 5 written in my friend's notebook and I'll post it as soon as I can get time to type it up on here. And thanks again for thinking I'm the coolest writer on here-YOU ROCK! :D  
  
Chapter 4  
He Smiled  
  
As Ephyra lay in bed thinking, Hermione bounded into the room.  
  
"Ok, tell me now! Tell me tell me tell me!" Hermione bounded onto Ephyra's bed, jolting her out of her nice fantasy. Let's just say these four words: Draco, closet, mad snogging  
  
"Ok, well I was looking around the Great Hall when I say Draco. Oh my God Hermione, there are no words to describe what I felt. I couldn't breathe, my heart went into my throat and it started beating like a drum." Ephyra went glassy-eyed, sighed, and shook herself out of her own head.  
  
"Anyways, Draco was looking around too. And, I mean, you know how I have these, I dunno, feelings about some people?"  
  
"Yeah, and they're usually right."  
  
"Exactly! I had a feeling that Draco was hiding something, something that he didn't want anyone else to know about. And you can always tell what people are feeling and thinking when you look into their eyes." Hermione nodded fervently, wanting Ephyra to just get on with it.  
  
"Then he looked at me." Ephyra go the weirdest look in her eyes Hermione had never seen. "Hermione, I found out the reason for everything. Why he secludes himself from everyone else, why he's always so mysterious, why he never talks, and mostly why he acts like he does."  
  
"You found all that out from just looking in his eyes?" Hermione was dumbfounded.  
  
"His eyes are very expressive, you should take a look sometime." Hermione started to laugh, but then stopped in shocked silence as Ephyra looked at her seriously.  
  
"Well then," Hermione started. "What is the reason for his behavior?"  
  
"Love."  
  
Hermione sat, eyes gaping, jaw slack and hanging dumbly.  
  
"Or his lack thereof. All he needs is love Hermione!"  
  
...  
  
Hermione sat looking the same, still staring absentmindedly into space. Ephyra snapped Hermione's jaw closed.  
  
"Stop gaping, you look like a goldfish."  
  
"Wow." said Hermione. "Well...huh.... I think I'll go to bed now!" And shaking her head, Hermione walked over to her four-poster, changed into her jim-jams, blew out the candle, and crawled underneath the covers.  
  
Ephyra sighed and cuddled into her comforter. Despite the name, the comforter wasn't that comforting. She lay there for a few hours thinking, but it never satisfied her hunger. Her hunger to see him again. She had to do something about it.  
  
Ephyra put on her slippers and class robes and clicked the dorm room door silently behind her. Creeping downt he stairs, jumping the creaky ones, and going past the Fat Lady, she finally walked into the corridor outside of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She finally arrived at the dungeons. 'What am I doing? I can't just walk into a Slytherin boy's dormitory and watch Draco sleep. Uhh, can you say STALKER?! I don't even know which room is his! Oh well, I'll just walk around the same halls that he has and think about Draco's lovely face, hair, eyes, you name it. Hee hee hee....'  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the hand as she walked past Professor Snape's room. Ephyra turned around to look up into the solid-looked-like- turned-liquid steely grey eyes of Draco Malfoy (he's a few inches taller than her).  
  
She was so surprised the only word Ephyra could mutter was Draco's name.  
  
"Hello Ephyra." Oh, his voice was like sugar, words slowly melting out of his mouth. He had never said her name before. Never. And when he said it, she shuddered inwardly. A good shudder. Well, it's not like she wasn't already shaking from his hand on hers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Oh great. Now what was she supposed to do? As if she could tell him that she was walking around the same corridors as he did just to be walking in the same place that he has.  
  
Knowing a lame answer was about to come out of her mouth, she started, "Uhh, I was just..." but she never finished. Draco had wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers, soft, yet firm and determined.  
  
He slowly drew her nearer and she kissed him back, running her hands through his soft, blonde hair. Draco took this as a 'Go-For-It.'  
  
'Oh-my-GOD.' Ephyra thought. 'The one and only person I've ever really liked, Draco Malfoy, has his tounge in my mouth.'  
  
She broke the kiss and looked at him. Ephyra dropped back down flat on her feet since she had gone on tip-toe to kiss Draco properly. He ran a finger lightly down her cheek and...and then he smiled. 


	5. Better Than Ever Imagined

Chapter 5  
Better Than Ever Imagined  
  
"Wow, she's a really good kisser." Draco thought. He didn't know how long they had stood there (but it was definitely not long enough) before Ephyra had broken the kiss. Draco hadn't felt like this in...well, he'd never felt this way his entire life! He was so happy, that he smiled.  
  
Ephyra looked absolutely stunned, but happy, at this random act of smilingness. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had smiled- but it certainly was a lot more fun than always having a scowl on his face. Pansy certainly didn't have this kind of effect on him, which was a good thing.  
  
"You-you're smiling!" she managed to squeek out, a broad smile coming across her face. Draco just had to smile even wider at this, and he wasn't even ashamed.  
  
"Yes, I am. Ephyra, I can't remember the last time I've smiled. And if the reason is you, then I've finally found what I need in my life." He tilted her chin up lightly, looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her ever so gently, making her shudder. He pulled away. "You're shaking. Why are you shaking? Are you cold? Here, take my robe."  
  
Ephyra couldn't help but think, 'What a little gentleman," but she stopped him. "No Draco, I'm not cold, I'm just fine. The reason I'm shaking is that-wow, this is gonna sound so unbelievable corny-but, it's just that I've imagined this for so long. And now it;s finally happening, and it's better than I ever thought possible. Except for the fact that we're kissing in front of Professor Snape's classroom."  
  
They both laughed quietly. After a bit of an akward pause, Draco whispered, "Come 'ere." and wrapped his arms around her in an extremely warm and VERY nice hug, which made her legs go all jelloid.  
  
'Good thing he's holding me up!" she thought. 'Elsewise I'd fall down!"  
  
Kissing her lightly many times on her neck, lips, nose, cheeks, forehead, and making Ephyra giggle, Draco finally said, "We'd better get going. Don't want to fall asleep during class. We actually don't really need to get caught out here after hours." They both laughed, kissed good-bye, and went their separate ways. 


	6. It Was All A Mistake

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA don't make me laugh. Seriously.  
  
REVIEWS! I love all my reviewers! Even though 3 of them are my best friends....  
  
DracosLuver: Here's your UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE, lol.  
  
ur andie: Yes, I know, everyone is in suspense about my story. I am so evil, so you can stop tapping your foot now.  
  
wellhi: Yes Brannon, chappie 5 did suck...it sucked a lot. But I had to update! And thank you so much for calling chapter 5 a joke...very appreciative of that, really. (NOT)  
  
legolas's-elven-angel: Kristina, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Here's a longer chapter. It's 3 pages long exactly on Microsoft Word, are you happier?! And in my POTC story "A VERY Interesting Time Warp" the first chapter was about 5 or 6, so read that if you want longer chapters.  
  
Author's Note: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! So, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Go read something else that suits your fancy, because I don't really like flamers. Constructive criticism, like wellhi. 'Chapter 5 was a joke' is fine. No, 'YOU SUCK AT WRITING' please. And review!!!!!!! Please and thank you!

* * *

Chapter 6  
It Was All A Mistake  
  
Ephyra slowly opened the dormitory door, hoping not to wake anyone with the squeak the hinges sometimes made. But tonight she was lucky-no squeaking! She resisted her urge to bound on Hermione's bed and and yell, "DRACO MALFOY HAD HIS TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!" Number 1-She'd scare the living daylights out of Hermione. Number 2-Hermione would probably not believe her. And Number 3-Everyone else in the dorm room (and probably the whole school) would hear her. That would NOT be a good thing.  
  
But when she crawled into bed again, her thoughts went a different way. 'No, I can't tell Hermione. I can't do that to Draco. This needs to be secret. How would he look if everyone knew we were together? Bad, that's how he would look. No, I have to keep quiet, and I have to talk to him about all of this.' She rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ephyra woke up to Hermione jumping up and down on her bed, trying to wake her up.  
  
"FISHY, WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?! WAAAAAAAKE UUUUP FIIIIIISHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" She was practically yelling in her ear!!! Ephyra shot up, glared at Hermione, and threw a pillow at her.  
  
"You do know that you have no respect whatsoever for those of us who are trying to sleep. I could have another 15 minutes before breakfast. I mean really woman, you need to get your priorities straight. And, please, for the love of all things that are holy, stop reciting lines from muggle's kiddie movies. Thank you, and good night." Ephyra rolled back over and threw the blankets over her head, trying to get a few extra Zzzz's. But alas, Hermione would have none of that, so Crookshanks came over to say hi.  
  
"I'M AWAKE, BLOODY HELL!" She rolled out of bed, Crookshanks hissing and spitting at her, Hermione laughing her bum off. "You know Hermione," Ephyra looked at her while putting on her school uniform. "That was not funny-and I could have really hurt your cat...if you could call that THING with a squished face and a tail that looks like my hair in the morning if I sleep with it wet-i.e.-A BUSH." She grinned as Hermione's face got red. But soon they were both laughing hysterically after Hermione had tackled Ephyra and they fell on Ephyra's bed.  
  
"You know Effy, I think you may get a good surprise soon. It's our first day of our sixth year-we need to get out there and do stuff! There are books to be read, lessons to go to, and foxy guys to be snogged! And not to mention bellies to fill, seeing as I am HUNGRY!" Hermione pulled Ephyra up and they walked down to the common room.  
  
Of course the 'surprise' that Hermione was talking about was Ron finally 'fessing up about his feelings. Although Ephyra wanted to scream, "I SNOGGED A FOXILICIOUS GUY NAMED DRACO MALFOY LAST NIGHT BY SNAPE'S ROOM!!!!!" But then bad things would happen. But she really wished that she could just tell Hermione and then they would do girly squealing and jump up and down at the happiosity of it all.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry and Ron were standing near the portrait hole, waiting. Ephyra had to stop for a second...when did her 2 best guy friends get so foxy?! Especially Ron!!! They skip/bounded over to the boys, and they laughed.  
  
"Hi!" Ephyra said to them. Ron looked down, and his ears turned a little red. They hadn't done that before.... Harry just laughed. "Harry! You're so mean! Is it that bad that I am happy to be here? I mean, Hogwarts has GOT to be the best place ever!" She grabbed everyone into a big group hug. "AND I MISSED MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!" They all laughed and pushed her away. "Well fine then...."  
  
Ron, being the nice person he is (not to mention, he likes Ephyra) said, "Aww, Effy doesn't feel loved!" He grabbed her in a huge hug, lifted her up, and twirled her around. He put her down slowly, and their heads were mere inches apart. They couldn't see it, but Harry and Hermione gave each other looks of pure joyosity. But nothing really happened. Ron just blushed, and so did Ephyra and they quickly looked away. But there was no denying the 'spark' that went between them.  
  
When Ephyra walked into the great hall, the first person she looked for was Draco. Unfortunately (or maybe not) she only caught the punch line to, what was apparently, a very lame joke by Hermione, seeing as she was the only one laughing.  
  
"Oh my, isn't that funny? 'Fang you very mooch, Proofessor Vamp.'" and she just started laughing her arse off again. "Isn't that funny, Effy?" Ephyra let out a small, "Heh...." Ron looked at her like, 'WTF?' and Ephyra just shrugged and gave him the, 'Like-I'm-Supposed-To-Know-What-Runs- Through-That-Girl's-Head' look. They all sat together, like always, next to Ginny.  
  
Ephyra looked around some more for Draco, but to no avail. He wasn't here yet! She sighed, and Ron asked her, "Ephyra, you all right?" He really did look sincere. She just laughed a little, looked him in the eyes for the first real time. They were brown, but not really. There were little flecks of gold and some darker, sienna brown there, too.  
  
"I'm perfect. I'm just really glad to be back here. I mean, back to a routine, and Hermione and Harry and...well, I'm just so glad to see you more than anyone." She hugged Ron, to his astonishment and delight, and he hugged back. She said in his shoulder, "I think I missed having a funny man around." She pulled away and grinned.  
  
And then she saw Draco staring at her, with a cold look. The old look was back. And it wasn't just for cover up. He looked mad. But, it was a hug and Draco knows that Ephyra and Ron are best friends. Then why did it bother him so much?  
  
Suddenly the mail came. Ephyra got the Daily Prophet as usual that she shared with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a letter from her cousin in Canada, and her schedule. "TIME TO COMPARE!" Ephyra grabbed her friend's classes and compared. "Yes, you and I have the same classes Ron! Aww, Hermy, you have Alchemy at 9 on Thursday's when I have Divination and Harry you've got Flying at 1 on Tuesday's and Wednesday's and I have Alchemy on Tuesday's and on Wednesday I have Arithmancy. Oh well, at least me 'n ol' Ronny- boy'll be together, eh Ronny-boy?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, a red tinge coming to his cheeks. Why has he been doing that so much lately? Oh well, Ephyra thought nothing of it. She stood up and said, "Ok, I'm going back to the dorm and get my stuff."  
  
They all nodded, and continued with their breakfast. They were so used to Ephyra being excited on the first day of school. But by the end of the week she would be saying how hard Arithmancy was and how mean Snape was being.  
  
As she was walking up the stairs, a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around to look at Draco. SHe was about to call out and hug him when he said really fast, "Last night never happened. It was just a mistake. I go on mocking you and your friends and you go on hating me. Or at least pretending to. I'm doing this for our own good. I can't be with you, it's complicated." He stormed back to the Great Hall in the usual Malfoy manner.  
  
She was in shock. Her first good kiss in years, and the guy tells her that he's 'doing it for out own good'!!!! What crap. Ephyra wanted to cry, but she held it back. She hated it when people saw her cry, and even though no one was there to see, anyone could come out of the Great Hall. The pity party was not her cup of tea.  
  
Good thing she didn't cry too, because Ron came out right then. "Effy, I thought you'd be further up, maybe already in the dorms by now." He looked kind of embarrassed...he hardly ever called her Effy. "What's up?" He noticed that she looked kinda funny-a different look in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just ran into a first year who couldn't find their way, so I showed them to the Great Hall myself instead of just giving them directions." She smiled. "There's nothing wrong, ickle Ronniekins."  
  
"Oy, shuddup!" Ephyra laughed and elbowed him in the arm. "You want me to walk back with you?" She nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
"If you can catch me!!" He could run fast, something that Ephyra didn't know until it was too late and he grabbed her when they were about 60 yards from the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were both winded, but they were laughing like none other.  
  
When he caught his breath, Ron said, "That was fun." They both laughed. "I haven't had a good run in a long time. Wendal the Weird." The portrait swung open and they walked into the common room.  
  
"Why in the world have you never told me that you can run so bloody fast?!" Ephyra was a fast runner, but still! He was tall and skinny like her, perfect for a fast runner, but she had never put that together.  
  
"Well, you never asked. Anyway, the only reason I can run fast is pretty much the same reason Harry can run fast-Fred and George." She nodded in realization. Running away from older siblings was a good way to learn how to run fast-she'd had experience. Her older sister would always get mad when Ephyra used her lipstick. They were three years apart, and when they were younger they were always at each other's throats. But now they were best friends.  
  
"Let's go get our stuff and get to Transfiguration." Ephyra bounded up the stairs, a strange feeling inside of her...strange, but good. She grabbed her book bag and shoved all the items she'd need for that day in it and went back down to the common room. Ron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.  
  
"C'mon." He had a really sweet look as they walked out together to class.


	7. Not My Problem

Reviews! Ok, so only Brannon reviewed, but whatever.

wellhi: Umm, I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be. Just however many I feel like writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. That would be J.K. Rowling's job. But I do own Ephyra. And the line Ephyra says at the end of this chappie is from Spiderman. Yes, Spiderman. And the way I portray Draco is in no way connected with the feelings I have for Tom Felton. Which is YUM.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Not My Problem**

Draco didn't want to say that to her. He really didn't. But despite everything that he was feeling inside of himself, he knew he had done it for Ephyra's own good. His father would never except her - Draco didn't even know what had come over him. They couldn't be together, they just couldn't. Even so, why did he get jealous when he saw Ephyra and Ron together.

No, he wouldn't think about it any longer. He couldn't have any more distractions. He had to get to Transfiguration. Damn, Ephyra was in that class. Gryffindor and Slytherin had all the mandatory classes together. That meant he had to see her at least 4 times a week with Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic.

Draco shook his head, grabbed his books, and slammed his dormitory door shut.

When he walked into Transfiguration, Draco saw Harry and Hermione sitting where the Fab Four usually sit, but two of them were absent. Then Blaise came up behind him.

"Hey, you look a little weird. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't get very much sleep is all." Usually Blaise could tell when he was lying, but not this time. He just shrugged and sat down, Draco sitting beside him. And then there was Pansy.... She plopped down right behind Draco. Actually, Draco didn't mind that much. His father would like her and, actually, she was pretty good looking when she wasn't talking.

"Hi there Draco. How are you? You look beat."

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was worrying about my mother." Ok, so he was only half lying to flirt, but that's ok. He always worried about his mother, and what his father did while he was away at school.

"Oh no! You poor thing! What's wrong with her?"

Draco started feeding her this cock and bull story about her being really sick since last Christmas and how she's been weak ever since. He couldn't tell anyone that his family was being abused by his father - that would ruin the Malfoy's reputation. Pansy, being the little minx she is, was wooing over Draco, practically in his lap, when Ephyra and Ron came in.

Draco tried to kept his attention on Pansy. She was actually kind of nice, in that creepy bouncy sort of way. A little too touchy feely, but he'd overlook that for now. They had a really good conversation going about healing spells when Professor McGonagall started class.

He knew that he and Ephyra couldn't ever work. He glanced over at her. Jeeze, what a goody goody. She's hanging onto every word McGonagall is saying AND taking notes. How could he have ever...nevermind. Pansy was perfect. And she was easy to flirt with, seeing as she IS a bimbo. He started scribbling a note to her.

_Pansy-_

_I really like talking with you. Come see me after lunch and we'll "talk" some more._

_Yours, Draco_

He passed it back with out McGonagall noticing. He could hear her giggle and start to write him back. He smirked and glanced over at the Fab Four. McGonagall hadn't noticed the note, but Ephyra had. She just stared at him stealthily, giving him 'the look.' (A/N: There are a lot of different 'looks' so just imagine a mean look, kind of mixed with pain. Pain and anger...yeeeees. Sorry, lol.) He almost lost his smugness with that look, but Hermione nudged Ephyra and asked her something. Then Pansy passed him back a note. He grabbed it under her desk and read it when McGonagall was writing something on the board.

_Drakie-_

_I'd love to. I'll wear something comfortable, yes?_

_XOXXX, Pansy_

He laughed under his breath. God, this chick was easy to work with. He looked behind him at Pansy. She was copying down what McGonagall had written on the board, but she caught his eye and winked. He winked back. Of course, he was hoping Ephyra had caught this. Jealousy was the best emotion to play with in people.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you and Miss Parkinson find so amusing, hmm?" Oh crap, McGonagall had seen. "I'm sure the rest of the class would love to know the joke."

Draco got an idea. The perfect idea. "Well, you know professor, Pansy and I were just seeing how diverse all the little groups are. We were noticing it at breakfast, too." This was a lie, of course, he just hoped Pansy had enough sense not to ruin it. So far so good, but she was unpredictable.

"As we all know, Slytherin and Gryffindor are the rival houses, yet we have to take mandatory classes together. We're all in our little groups, our cliques. There's mine, with the oldest and riches wizarding families and all the other Slytherins who fear us." Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Get along with it Malfoy or-"

"AND THEN," he said louder to cut off McGonagall. "There's the Fab Four and their 'fan club' as you might say. We have the leader-Harry Potter. Enough said." A laugh ran through the Slytherins. He was holding Professor McGonagall's gaze, but now he looked to the opposite side of the room. Harry's eyes were flashing with anger and you could tell that Hermione and Ron were holding him down.

"Then there's Hermione. The brains of the group. The only reason they're friends with that mudblood is to pass each year. And I've saved the best for last - Ron's story is by far the saddest. Harry only lets him hang out with them becuase he feels sorry for the poor kid."

McGonagall was purple with rage, but before she could say anything, the scraping of a chair and a loud voice saying, "You forgot me." interrupted her.

Draco had to stop sneering for a moment to stare at Ephyra. Oh boy, was she mad....

"You forget to mock me, too, Malfoy. If you're going to make fun of them, then finish the job."

"Ephyra, no." Hermione tried to get her to sit back down, but to no avail.

"Ah, yes. The only thing I have to say about you Kindle, is that you're a really good kisser." Ephyra turned bright red, Hermione stared at Draco like a goldfish (a mad one), Harry stood up ready to pound Malfoy into the ground, and Ron just stared at Ephyra.

"Oooh, touchy on that are we?"

"You lie, Malfoy." Harry, sweet Harry, was trying to defend her honor. Awww...wait, what ever happened to Ron? Oh yeah, he was staring at Ephyra in disbelief, to busy not beliving it to defend her.

"Actually, Potter, I do know, because you're little friend here is like a door knob. Everybody gets a turn." All the Slytherins started laughing and Draco sat there smirking at the havoc he had reeked. Harry started to go after him when Ephyra pulled him back so hard that he landed on Ron and stormed over to Malfoy.

He could tell that she was about to cry - her eyes were all puffy and red. She stood by his desk, shaking with rage.

"You listen here, you vile, despicable, awful little man." He stood up, ready to take anything that she threw at him.

"Oh, sit your ugly butt back down Malfoy. Think you're getting all big and bad by standing up to me? Please...you need a BARSTOOL to get up in my face, buddy."

"Kindle, I'm taller than you are."

"I know, and your ego is taller than the astronomy tower. I'm not talking about physically, I'm talking verbally and mentally. Here's the deal. You insulted my friends, now it's payback baby. Let's see, your friends here Crabbe and Goyle. They're big, blundering idiots that you use as 'bodyguards,' but they're not that efficient, seeing as all they do is stuff their faces. Then there's Pansy. Enough said. And you. There's a language I like to use on people like you. It's called Elvish. Read Lord of the Rings and you'll get it. Amin feuya ten' lle. Antolle ulua sulrim, utinu en lokirim. Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina. Lle naa haran e' nausalle, saurar. Dolle na lost et amin delotha lle. Auta miqula orqu. (A/N: HAHAHA, here's the English version for those of you who don't speak Elvish.-- You disgust me. Much wind purs from your mouth, son of snakes. You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny. You are king in your own imagination, foul one. Your head is empty and I hate you. Go kiss an orc. HAHAHAHA, I love Elvish. And insulting people with it when they don't know what the hell you're saying.)

Now I'm going to take everything you said about my friends and throw it back into your face. Let's start with what you said, or didn't say about Harry. You're just jealous because a half-blood is more famous then your whole family has ever been. Now let's take Hermione. You're jealous of her because she's smarter than your whole family is COMBINED. And you're jealous of Ron because even though he's not from the richest wizarding family, his family loves him and protects him from anything and everything. You don't know what real love is."

Malfoy was taken aback for a split second at the crude reality of her words about his family. "It's not my fault that my father is an alcoholic and he hits my mother and I. He never has time because all he cares about is his work. And my mother is in such a state of depression she barely ever comes out of her room. None of that is my fault."

"Remind me again the part where that's my problem." The bell rang just then, and everyone started filing out of the classroom.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom,still flabbergasted. "Gryffindor students please note that 20 points will be taken for irrational behavior on Harry Potter and Ephyra Kindle's part. And Draco Malfoy, please come and see me."

* * *

Ok, kind of an intense chapter. Learned some more stuff about Draco. Poor guy...wait, nope, nevermind. I'm not feelin' sorry for him right now, and neither should you. He SOO got what he deserved, lol. REVIEW MY BAMBINOS! Don't be an invisible reader!!! Many kisses, Meg


	8. Unexpected

Author's Note: Ok, I got about 40 flamers from that last chapter, because of some person giving me the same one 35 times...I hope you're proud of yourself. That was real mature. And the person that put my story up on their Mary Jane website...I hope you're proud of killing some writers dreams. Some people actually take your bullshit seriously, and they get all sad and never write again. Not me. So if that's what you were going for, you can kiss my ass.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to update...school sucks and so does cheerleading-it's taken over my life. Seriously. So, yeah, I've posted like, 3 things in the last 3 days, and I'm hoping to post more, so keep checking back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But Ephyra! Must you keep shoving it in my face, sheesh!

**Chapter 8**

Ephyra watched Draco walking back to the Slytherin dorms, hidden in the flickering shadows of the firelight.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." She stepped in front of him, crossing her arms and staring at him, her stance immovable. "What in the WORLD made you want to say something so despicable to my friends?"

"Aren't you more curious to know why I said those things to you?" His sneer made her want to kill him. There was no word to say how she felt right then. She wanted to stab him, shoot him, cry, yell at him, cuss him out, love him, and hug him all at once.

But she kept her cool. "No. I don't care what you or any of your slut friends say bout me, but if you talk to my friends that way, you've crossed the line. And now you'll pay for it." Her hand shot up to slap him hard across the face, but he caught her wrist.

"Ah ah ah, now why would you want to do something like that?" He leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the mouth. Ephyra whipped away from him, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Stay away from me." She ran back up to the Gryffindor common room, Draco's eyes following her as long as he could see her back.

She slammed her dormitory door shut and paced around the room, thinking about what had just happened.

'_What is wrong with me? He insults my friends and I go to defend them, then he kisses me and I get BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH!'_

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. But it had just happened. Draco Malfoy had kissed her again and she went all googily eyed again. At least she had kind of kept her cool and not totally freaked out. She did manage to walk away, didn't she?

Ephyra was tired and didn't even want to think about it any more, so she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Hermione came in later that night and was surprised to see Ephyra in her bed, fast asleep. She expected her to be in the library studying since she wasn't in the common room with her, Ron, and Harry. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and got in bed.

Ephyra woke up to the morning sun shining in her window. She blinked and rolled over to look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. 5 minutes before breakfast came up on the table-perfect. She woke Hermione up and they started getting dressed.

"Effy, why'd you go to bed so early? I was worried about you." Hermione looked over at Ephyra, eager to hear her answer. Usually she stayed up extra late to get her homework done, even if that meant getting 2 hours of sleep. No wonder they were friends-Ephyra and Hermione were exactly alike.

Ephyra sighed and looked at her friend with sad eyes. "You can't tell anyone, especially Harry and Ron, OK?" Hermione nodded and sat on her bed. Ephyra explained how she went to see Draco and yell at him for saying those things in Transfiguration, and how he kissed her.

"And the worst part is that...well, I liked it when he kissed me. And I just barely pulled away before I started kissing him back." She fell on the bed next to Hermione. Her voice muffled by the quilt, she said, "This really sucks, ya know? Cuz...I...I like Ron too."

"WHAT?"

Ephyra pulled a pillow over her head and started laughing sheepishly. She peeked at Hermione right as she threw a pillow at Ephyra.

"HE LIKES YOU TOO!"

"Well, I kinda figured as much..." She sat up and looked at Hermione. "What the hell do I do?" Ephyra really didn't know and she leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, hun, this is kind of a no brainer. Let's see, there's Ron who's a total sweetie and would do anything for you and then there's Malfoy who insults you and your friends without a second thought. Effy, one night in a dark corridor means nothing to him, trust me. Malfoy's one of those people who snog you and then move on to the next pair of nice legs he sees."

Ephyra giggled and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks. Let's go, I'm starving."

They all met up in the Great Hall for breakfast and Ephyra purposely sat next to Ron with her back facing the Slytherin table. It was the first time that she could remember that she didn't sit facing the other way just so she could get a glimpse of the most handsome face in Hogwarts.

"What classes do we have today?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes I do."

Hermione cringed. "Double potions."

Ephyra almost spat her pumpkin juice out. She had totally forgotten that they had double potions with the Slytherins today. Hermione looked at her wide eyed as Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

Ephyra coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, it just went down the wrong tube." She smiled and Hermione gave her a comforting look. "We'd better get going, huh? I don't need any more excuses for Snape to take more points away."

She got up and Ron followed. Harry was about to get up, but Hermione grabbed his arm and held him down.

"Ow Hermione, jeeze."

"Um, I'm not really done eating yet. I'm still hungry. And so is Harry." she said filling up her and Harry's plate with bacon and eggs.

"I'm not that hungry, and Snape doesn't exactly like me, soo..."

Hermione held him down and said very apparently through clenched teeth, "WE need to stay HERE so that THEY can go to POTIONS and TALK."

"We...? OH, ok, yeah, I'm hungry." Harry started eating fastly going, "Mmm, more food." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Ephyra was so embarrassed, she could have shot Hermione right then and there. Thankfully, she didn't and just said, "THANKS Hermione." and she and Ron walked out.

Once they were out of the Great Hall, Ron turned to her. "What was that all about?"

Ephyra laughed awkwardly and said, "Um, I think it might be because of something I told Hermione. You know how she gets-all 'I'm-going-to-make-everything-happy-becuase-I'm-Hermione-and-that's-what-I-do!' Ya know?"

"Haha, yeah I know what you mean. What'd you tell her?"

"Um, something about how I kindasortalikeyou."

"What?" Ron's ears turned pink and he looked down at Ephyra.

"Heh, yeah." She looked at him and sheepishly smiled at him. He smiled back and reached down for her hand.

She let him hold it for an instant, but pulled away when they got to the entrance of the dungeon. Ron didn't know exactly what this meant, but didn't push anything. I mean, she had only told him her feelings a few minutes ago.

They walked into potions and only one person was in there besides Professor Snape. Unfortunately, that person was Malfoy.

"Oh, where's the rest of the Fab Four? Or are you two doing something that you shouldn't behind their backs that they should know about?"

Ephyra could feel Ron tensing up so she said softly to him, "Don't let him get to you, don't say anything to him back. You know how Snape hates us." Ron just nodded.

"How sweet. Kindle and Weasley. You can be poor together and live in Kindle's garage raising the little ones, seeing as it's probably bigger than Weasley's house anyway."

To ease the tension, Ephyra just said, "Did you enjoy the detention Professor McGonagal gave you yesterday Malfoy? How many points did she take away?"

"You know Kindle, she didn't take too many points off. I mean I can double the amount she took off in this class alone, plus make up for the ones you'll loose for Gryffindor today."

Snape came over and greasily said, "Now now children-play nice." He smirked, patted Draco's shoulder, and walked back to his desk as other students started filing in. Draco stood there, that stupid, fake sneer on his face, eyes glinting. Ephyra wanted to kill him. But she couldn't...Snape would take off too many points from Gryffindor.

Class started and Snape wrote the potion on the board. As Ephyra and Hermione started working together, Hermione whispered to her, "So what happened?"

"What happened when?"

"You know stupid, when you and Ron walked to potions together!"

"We just talked...he knows I like him and he told me he likes me, too."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" She wanted to give Ephyra a big hug, but knew she couldn't in this class. Snape is SUCH a pain in the ass.

"He held my hand."

"WHAT!"

"Yep."

"In PUBLIC!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Wow."

"I know. I would have still been holding his hand, but when we got to the entrance of the dungeons, I spotted Malfoy lurking in the shadows, so I let it go. Of course he saw us and asked about it, so soon he'll be teasing us about that too. Just a heads up."

"That blows. I'll tell Harry so that he doesn't freak out. But that's so cool! I mean you and Ron are together and-"

"Ladies, I sense this conversation is not about the potion on the board." Snape had chosen to check their progress right at that moment. Hermione and Ephyra looked up at him. "Now, would you like to get back to this class, or would you like to write lines for the rest of the class and this evening for detention?"

"No sir." they both said. "We'll focus."

"That's what I thought. But if I hear you socializing again, I won't be so nice." He sauntered away, his cloak swishing behind him.

"Since when was he being nice?" Ephyra whispered as Hermione laughed into her notes. Ephyra looked over to Ron and Harry and saw Ron looking at her with a strange look of wonder and awe in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back, looking back at her cauldron and blushing.

Then she heard a slithery voice whisper in her ear behind her, "Weasley and Kindle sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Draco smirked and, leaning back to his potion watched as Ephyra sat stock still. What he couldn't see was the fear and outrage in her face. But she didn't do anything about it. Ephyra just went back to her potion, trying to forget the feeling of his lips on hers.


End file.
